HTD Day 21
The next HTD update is now available! For this update We started implementing the interface and user controls for the skills. The interface still has a ways to go but it's a good start. I'll list the changes here: What's New: -Fixed swapping character locations with the civilian -Added a custom cursor (hand/glove) -Added zoom controls to the top-right corner. The keyboard shortcuts (numpad + and -) still work. -Prettier health meters -You can now click on the characters to select them. You can also click on character portraits which will select the corresponding characters. Currently selected characters will be highlighted. -Made it so you have to drag characters slightly before triggering the move command. This makes it so when clicking on them for selection that they don't jump positions. -Select an enemy to make your currently selected character focus fire on that target (A focus icon will appear). This means they will only attack that specific enemy and not whatever enemy happens to be closest. -Skills are now available to cast manually. All characters currently have the same skills but clicking on one gives you the ability to target an enemy manually. Your character will stop auto attacking so that it doesn't keep triggering cooldowns on you. When you are in targeting mode your cursor will change to a crosshair and you will see the skill's range and clicking anywhere but on an enemy will do nothing. If you want to cancel out of using a skill just click the skill icon again and the character will return to auto attacking. Note: Using the fire strike skill (flaming sword icon) will either perform the skill using melee (sword) or ranged (kunai) depending on how close the enemy is. In the Works: *Revised Human Male *Other Elemental Skills *Character Selection *Character Customization *Character Skill Selection *Wand Weapon *Interface Additions *And More! So have fun with this new release, it's still in survival mode so there's no beating it but play around with the new features and see what you think. Feedback is always welcome so be sure to leave all your questions, suggestions, and ideas in the comments section! Also don't forget to check out Kevin's blog, KXN @ HTD for more HTD related stuff including the current poll to decide what elemental he should start designing effects and icons for next! -Dan Need Programmers! Looking for new people that want to work with us is actually a pretty hard ordeal. We had many great applications for the artist position and we were fortunate to find Kevin which has shown that he has what it takes. With artist the quest of finding one is a lot simpler, since with art what you see is what you get. With programming it's not quite as easy as looking at a portfolio. But let's do it anyways. This programmer position will let you work with Dan, Kevin and I on all the latest projects that we have here on Sam & Dan games have going. Be a part of our team! We are in need of programming in pretty much all the areas of game development so if you are an expert in gameplay, interfaces, or tool building apply today! Here are the requirements. *Must be 18 years or older. *Must have at least a year experience using Action Script 3. *Must have mastery of OOP. *Must have Adobe Professional CS5.5 or compatible software. *Must have a passion for Gaming. *Must speak and write fluent English. These next ones are things are pluses that will make you more likely to be considered:*Have published a successful Action Script 3 Flash game on the web. *Have worked on a published game using different languages and engines. **C++, Java, C# So there you go, like the artist position this is a paid position. Here is what we want to know from you:*Email to sotero86@gmail.com with subject "Programming Job Opening for SnD Games" (Can you follow simple instructions?) *Your experience in programming: What languages, how long, etc (Do you meet the requirements?) *Examples of your work: Published games, tools, widgets, etc (Do you have any of the plusses that we are looking for) *Why you want to work with us? and why should we pick you? (We want to see your passion!) So let the search begin! I'm looking forward to the applications -Sam Category:HTD Day 21